The Trainning Area of Yesterday
by Cerberus' Lament
Summary: What if...your best friend passed away, but you have a chance to save him?
1. Chapter 1 Once Again

In Trainning Area no.9, Konohagakure, 2 shadows are moving in high speed and crashing to each other between the trees.

"The weather is just perfect for trainning today hur, Sasuke?" Naruto is talking while he is jumping toward Sasuke with his kick.

"No talking during trainning..." Sasuke looks pretty serious as usual.

"Come on, this is our first trainning after you came back... what the?" Something stopped Naruto's kick.

"Too slow..." Sasuke countered Naruto's attack, he blocked and graped Naruto's right leg, and then threw him away, "Told you...you should always keep your focus."

Naruto lost his balance and fell down on the ground, "ouch...that hurts...You are just the same, still cool and strong, but...I m not giving up yet!!"

Naruto stood back up and starts attacking again, seems like he really enjoy the fight between only two of them, which is no more of anger, no more of sadness, no more of tears.

After a few attacks and counters, Naruto started talking again, "Sasuke, I told Sakura my true feeling yesterday..."As he said that, Sasuke's eyes open wider for a little, he forgot to react for Naruto's attack.

"PAH!" Sasuke missed to block Naruto's punch. "Are you okay? My punch won't hurt you that much anyways. You got shock hur? Because of Sakura..." They both stopped fighting.

"No...not at all...I just...never mind, lets just keep doing this." Sasuke tries to pull Naruto's focus back on trainning.

"Nah, its okay, I m tired, just let both of us rest for a little now." Naruto sits on a branch of the tallest tree here.

"So, do we have meeting today?" Sasuke asks.

"Nah, I already got my mission." Naruto took out a mail box from his bag, "Just a really simple mission, send this to the Land of Rain...I really don't know why Tsunade grandma keeps asking me to do those low class ninja mission...I really want some more challenge, or I m gonna be bored to death!!" Naruto shouts out.

"Don't you forget, you are still a Genin, you have never pass any up-grade test yet..." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head.

"Ah...fine..." Naruto moves to sit under the shadow of the tree, it makes a simple of depress...

"Anyways, I' m going to be the next Hokage, believe it!" He stood up and fixes his headband, says that out loud proudly.

"That is gonna be hard...especially for you, Naruto..." Sasuke ridicules him.

"WHAT?? what do you mean Sasuke?! Watch! I will finish this mission in just a minute, and come back to beat you!!" After he shouts out, he jumps to the direction of the Land of Rain, slowly, disappeared on Sasuke's sight...

"Sasuke! Sasuke! please open the door!" Someone is calling outside of Sasuke's home. Sasuke open the door, he saw that its rainning outside, but the weather was pretty good during the morning. Other than that, he sees Sakura, she is standing outsider, the rain fall on her cloths and make them wet, but not only her cloths got wet, also her eyes...

"What happened Sakura...? Are you...crying?" Sasuke asks.

"Naruto...Naruto..." Sakura tries her best to hold her tears, and uses her hand to clear the tears which have already fall out of her eyes. She hugs Sasuke and finally cries out, "Naruto...he...he passed away..."

"wh...WHAT!! no...this can't be true...no..." Sasuke steps back because this news totally shock him, he lost his balance. "Where is he now? WHERE IS HE NOW!!" He yelled that Sakura, even though he didn't mean it.

"Hospital..." as Sakura finished, Sasuke released her hug and run as fast as he could to the hospital. The rain is falling, the sky and everything seems gray, the view is totally the same as the funeral of the 3rd Hokage. Sasuke fell down because of the wet flood, as he stood back up, he remember when the moment of his parents and brother passed away, he is enough of it, totally enough for it, even though he never said so, he don't want to lose anyone else anymore, whom is really importand to him. On the way to the hospital, all the images between Sasuke and Naruto are flashing in his brain: Their "first kiss", the first time they fought together in the Land of Water, the photo they have taken together, the first time they fought each other on the roof of the hospital, the last time they fought before Sasuke went to Sound, many many time they met when Naruto was looking for him and tried to make him come back, and...this morning, the first trainning after Sakura came back, only between him and Naruto...

He finally made it to the hospital, he sees Sai is sitting outsider of the room and covers his face with his hands, "bro...brother..." and Kakashi is standing right next to the door.

"How is Naruto now? how is he now? anyone...ANYONE ANSWER ME!!" Sasuke shouts out, and he sees Kakashi sharks his head.

"Naruto got blew up by the most deadly weapon during the ninja war, the Kates-Bomb. The bomb is too powerful, even the Nine-tailed can help him to recover, Naruto's body got blew up in parts already. Someone must exchanged the mail to the Kates-Bomb to killed him.."

Sasuke graps Kakashi's neckline of his cloth, "How the hack can you be so clam like this!! Why did you guys give him this mission!!" Sasuke was about to punch him, but Sakura held Sasuke's punch back.

"No, Sasuke, please, don't do this, this is not Kakashi sensei's fault, please, don't do this..."

"Just let him hit me, Sakura...once again...once again...one more important person of mine is gone...I fail to protect the people who trusted me...again..." Nobody can tell what kind of suffer is Kakashi carrying behind his mask. Sasuke released Kakashi, he understood there is nothing he can do to bring Naruto's life back, nothing at all. Naruto is gone, he will not say " I' m going to be the next Hokage, believe it!" anymore, he will not ask Sasuke to eat in Ichiraku Ramen Bar anymore, whatever Sasuke says to Naruto, he won't even be able to get mad or try to fight Sasuke anymore. The rain is still falling outside, but, Sasuke still walked out, walking without reason, walking without meaning, walking...without his perfect partner...

The day after that, Sasuke came back to the Trainning Area, he sits on the branch of the tallest tree here, the same place where he chilling out with Naruto. The nice weather, the tall trees, the marks of the attacks that done by the ninjas...everythings are just about the same, except Naruto...he is not trainning in here no more, and never will...again. As the wind blow the leaves to move, the sunlight shines in, something reflecting the light next to Sasuke.

"An ninja headband? Where is that came from?" Sasuke looks around, but he didn't see anyone around here, so he just packs the headband up.

"PAH!" Someone punched Sasuke's face. The power of that punch dosen't seem like try to kill him, he looks at the person who did that. He saw a familiar orange cloth, and the familiar yellow hair, with the ninja headband tight on...

"Are you okay? My punch won't hurt you that much anyways. You got shock hur? Because of Sakura..." Sasuke can't believe what is he seeing now...

"Na...Naruto...?!"


	2. Chapter 2 Shadows appear

"Na...Naruto?? Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be..." Dead...Sasuke didn't say it out, and never want to...

"What do you mean why I m here huh? I m fighting with you for the whole time! Oh shoot...did I punch you way too hard, and damaged your brain or something?" Naruto touches Sasuke's forehead, see if he is having fever or not. He is just messing around with Sasuke.

'Day dream...all the things that happened, were just my day dream...you see, Naruto is still here, we are still fighting in this training area like we used to be...everything were just my day dream...everything...' Sasuke is happy that Naruto is still alive, and nothing changed. But, he is also worry about that "day dream", because, it was way too real for just a day dream...

"and...am I suppose to be what? Sigh, whatever, let just get some rest for now on, you look tired enough already." Naruto sits on a branch of the tallest tree here, the same place that he sat on in Sasuke's "day dream". Sasuke didn't notice that, he is just keep worrying about what is the fact and what isn't. He didn't say anything but sat down next to Naruto.

"Dude, what's wrong? You don't look too good...is it...because I said something about Sakura-chan? HEHEHEHE..." Naruto ridiculed Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't give him any major reaction.

"No...not...at all..." Sasuke is not in mood to consider about the triangle relationship between him, Naruto, and Sakura, not now at least.

"Sigh...whatever, I will be leaving now, I got a mission to do." Naruto took out a mail box from his bag, "Just a really simple mission, send this to the Land of Rain..."

"No...NO!!" Sasuke wide opened his eyes, he can't believe what he is looking at...the same...all the same...his "day dream" came true!!

"What the...what is wrong with you..." Naruto got scared by seeing Sasuke's reaction, "hey, this is an important mail!!why you..." Sasuke quickly graped the box away from Naruto before he finished asking Sasuke questions. Sasuke calmed himself down, he jumped down to the flood, and slowly opened the box. Their is nothing looks like a mail but a machine that with a lot of pieces of papers that said "Kates" on.

'KATES?? the most deadly weapon that Kakashi was talking about??' Sasuke is sweating, and Naruto is just went down next to him and trying to find out what's going on.

"Kates-Bomb activated, 10 seconds for counting down. 10, 9, 8,..." seems like the bomb is activated when they opened it. The machine is counting down. Sasuke didn't have too much time to think of what to do, he threw the bomb into the lake.

"NARUTO!! GET DOWN!!" Naruto wasn't fast enough to give reaction, Sasuke just pushed Naruto's head toward the floor as fast as he could to try to cover him. Sasuke pushed him too hard, Naruto's head hit the flood and gets hurt.

"Ouch!! Sasuke!! what the hack is going..." "BANG!!" the bomb exploded, it pushed all the water out of the lake, some of the trees around the lake were destroied by the exploded.

"Sigh...safe...if it does explode right next to be, I sure will got blow up into pieces..." Naruto and Sasuke are safe, "Sasuke, how did you know that there is a bomb in the mail box?" Naruto is wondering.

'I made it...I saved Naruto... he is still alive, and always will be...' Sasuke breathed a big sigh of relief. He is really happy that he was able to save Naruto, but he hid his happiness with his poker-face.

"Lets don't talk about this, Naruto, just tell me who gave this to you, and who touched this..." Sasuke gave up on try to say that he "predicted" Naruto's future, Naruto won't believe him anyways.

"Nobody touched it other then grandma Tsunade...I guess...? She just told me that this is an important mail, must be sent to the land of rain today. I met her on the street, she wasn't able to give it to me in her office, she said she is on her way to deal with some other business..." Naruto tried to remember what happened at the morning as clear as he could, and Sasuke is listening carefully.

"Lets go to report to Tsunade, and ask her the stuffs about this mail box..." As Sasuke finished this line, he jumped to the direction of the main street of Konohagakure, where the Hokage office located at. Naruto is still wondering about the weird actions of Sasuke today, but he choose not to ask too much and just to follow him.

"Uchiha Sasuke...the last survivor of the Uchiha clan...looks like, he is the troublesome one...we will have to take him out first to continue our plan..." there are two shadows standing behind the tree, they have high level of hiding skill, it's hard to stand around Naruto and Sasuke without letting them notice, but, they were there for the whole time...

"So...lets just do this with our own hands, mate..." they jumped to the direction of where Sasuke and Naruto are going to...

--

--

--

--

--

"So Sasuke, where do you think the bomb came from?" Naruto finally started to ask Sasuke questions, they are on their way to the main street of Konohagakure, they will be there in about 15 minutes.

"I don't know, but, there is one thing I m sure: whoever did this, their target is you . And also, I don't think that 'Tsunade' u saw this morning is the real one...I don't think she will just give you mission outside of her office, that never happen before..."

"yes...you are correct...cutey, that Tsunade was me, hehehe..." Someone jumped up behind them, as Sasuke turn his head back, he saw that person pushed Naruto down to the flood and sitting on him with his hand on Naruto head. It is hard to tell if that person is a male or female, he has a skinny body, wearing a Vitual Rock jacket outside of his ninja suit, long punk hair style, and make-up on his face. He is carrying a guitar bag, and he took his guitar out from it. Other then say that is an instrument, it is more like a weapon. There are spell symbols around the guitar, and cutting edges on the two ends of it, which is now pointing at Naruto's neck.

"Don't kill that kid so fast...let me have some fun too...Kakotopia." Another guy came out from the woods, his outlook is the totally opposite of the other guy: he has a not over huge but perfectly built-up body with a lot of scars on, so as his face, you can tell that he is the survivor of a lot of battles. He is wearing an unbuttoned dirty jacket and ninja pants. He has long hair with pony-tail and his front hair covered his left eye. He has a middle size sword on the left of his waist, and a Sound ninja headband has tighten on it. As Sasuke see that Sound ninja headband with a cut on, he also noticed that the other guy has a broken Sound ninja headband has tighten on the strap of his guitar bag too.

"Sounds?? I thought I had..." Sasuke thought he did destroy the whole Sound, because he already killed the lead of them: Orochimaru.

"hehehe...you are right, cutey. Sound is in history now, because Orochimaru is dead. But, just to let you know, we were Sounds, but we sold all of our subordinates to Orochimaru, that's how he became the leader of Sound. He is just too weak, that's why he needs subordinates to help him, and that's why, he got killed by some little kid like you...hehehehe..." Kakotopia is talking to Sasuke, but at the same time, he didn't let Naruto have any chance to get out.

"you guys are no more sounds, you guys won't care about revenge right? Then when are you guys targeting Naruto?" Sasuke is keep talking to them to find a chance to get Naruto out, but Kakotopia didn't let that happen. Even though he doesn't look like a really careful person, he is a well experienced ninja, if anything happens, he can make sure that Naruto's head will be apart from his body immediately.

"Money..." Kakotopia said, "even though we already have a lot, it is not gonna satisfy us...and guess what, cutey, that kid's head can be sell for 80,000,000 in the dark market, so, why don't just let we have him? We WILL consider about give you some money out of it, cuteyhehehehe..." Kakotopia is laughing at them, he doesn't think Sasuke and Naruto can beat him, not even in a 2 vs 1 battle.

"NOW!!" Sasuke took his sword out and jumped toward Kakotopia, but something stopped him.

"Finally...you guys finished talking...and the kids are trying to do something fun now..." the other guy blocked Sasuke's attack by his sword, but with only on hand holding on it. It doesn't seem like blocking Sasuke's attack doing any difficulty for him.

'strong...he is even stronger then Orochimaru...but, I have no choice, I need to beat them to save Naruto..."

"Okay, now the game started, cutey, I will keep your little friend alive, I promise, he won't die before you did, hehehehe...don't you think you will take him out from me, I had already gave you a chance for not to kill both of you when you jumped toward, but next time, no more Mr. Nice Guy, if you try anything stupid, this orange head will be apart from his body, you got it, cutey? So now, I will just let my friend have some fun with you first. I will let you have your friend back if you can kill my mate. Okay Kenbo, you can do whatever you want now..."

As Kakotopia finished telling the game rules, Kenbo pushed his sword toward Sasuke's for just a little, but it is already strong enough to push Sasuke away for a distance.

"Okay kid, now, show me what you got..." Kenbo is holding his sword with 2 hands now, he is getting a little more serious.

'I can do this...I will save Naruto from the death again!!' Sasuke turns on his Sharingan, and pushing his energy into his sword...


End file.
